World Wizard Tournament!!!
by Lynkin
Summary: Harry Potter and the "gang" participate in the World Wizard Tournament. Takes place right after the Goblet of Fire!
1. Default Chapter Title

!!!WORLD WIZARD TOURNAMENT!!!-Part One

Schools from all over the world want to have a World Wizard Tournament after the sort-of-successful TriWizard Tournament held at Hogwarts. Read about Harry Potter and friends when he is sent to the tourney after some discussion.

"I don't think that there should be a Wizard Tournament!" Albus Dumbledore stammered. He was against the idea after the mishaps at his own school, Hogwarts. The wizard's tournament would be during August, September, and October. This would mean that many students would be missing the start of the school year.

"And I certainly do not want to send Harry Potter to it! Don't you remember what happened? The Portskey!" Dumbledore stamped his feet on the floor. Percy Weasley was now Head of Magical Cooperation. Mr. Crouch wasn't in that position any longer.

"But sir, the winner will receive 10,000 galleons and money for their school! Ten schools are participating, there's China, Australia, America, Egypt, France, Italy, and Russia," Percy said.

"That's only seven!" Dumbledore said back at Percy.

"Well, after I've made the invitation here, I'm going to Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. We felt that the schools who've just participated in the most recent TriWizard tournament should be allowed in the world-wide competition."

Dumbledore didn't think that it was a bad idea, it was just at the wrong time. That's what made him angry.

"How many students are allowed to try per school?" 

"Well, we're going to use a brand new Goblet of Fire. You can send up to ten students of your choice. They will be submitted to the Goblet of Fire and one will be chosen. Of course, the remaining nine can stay for the rest of the competition," Percy replied.

After thinking it over, Dumbledore decided that he would allow for Hogwarts to be in the competition. The hard part would be deciding the students.

* * *

Harry awoke from his bedroom on Number 4 Privet Drive. It was a good day. Harry wasn't sure why though. He considered several things. First, it was a good day and he was at the Dursleys. Imagine that! Second, it wasn't his birthday. He still had to be with them for a while. It would be one and a half weeks before he would stay with the Weasleys. Harry decided that he would be going there, the family was never going to be allowed at the Dursleys ever.

Harry looked over at Hedwig's cage. She wasn't there. Where could she be? Of course, he had written a letter to Dobby along with a pair of socks. Dobby, the house-elf would be happy. After thinking about his owl, Hedwig appeared right on Harry's windowsill. She had something in her beak. It was a letter!

Did Dobby know how to write? Harry didn't think so. Regardless, he opened it. 

Dear Harry, 

How are you? I'm doing quite well. I was happy to see that you're being kind to that house-elf. He is very happy in the kitchens. There's not much more to do at the castle nowadays. I'm actually writing to tell you about a special event this summer. I understand completely if you don't wish to participate. This might be a tough thing for you. You have been qualified out of ten other Hogwarts students to enter in the World Wizard Tournament. There are ten schools competing. If you wish to compete, please send me an owl. In this tournament, the age requirement is 14. I was surprised myself. The Ministry of Magic will do tests on the judges and objects used. For certain reasons that you know about. 

The Tournament starts in the beginning of August and runs into October. You'll be exempted from classes and work. Your exams will not have the things that you went over during the time that you've missed. If you aren't the Hogwarts champion, you will still stay to support you team. Like I said before, you don't have to enter if you don't want to. Send me an owl. 

-Dumbledore

Harry was surprised. A Worldwide Wizard Tournament! That would be fun! He actually wanted to. Harry thought that Dumbledore might be surprised. But, he didn't think that anyone would be trying to plot his death. He had to be the champion too. He didn't know who would be other candidates to be the champion. It was to Harry's thinking that Dumbledore would be choosing the students himself. Harry replied immediately.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

Actually, I would be happy to try and be the champion for Hogwarts. Where is it held? And what should I do to get there? I would be happy to get all of the details. Thank you!

~**_Harry_**

* * *

There was an ominous silence in the dark, stark house. A hooded figure crept up the stairs to the attic of the house. He was on time. 

"My Lord, the recruitment is ready to take place. Who shall we use?"

There was a pause. Another dark figured appeared to the hooded man.

"I've been thinking that we use—"

Thunder and lightning surrounded the house as a name was said. It stopped almost as soon as it started.

"Ah, he will be a great asset to the Dark Order. I will bring him to you as soon as possible."

The second dark figured, that appeared to the arriving one, began to disappear. The first cloaked man descended down the creaking stairs, almost shaking. The air was damp and smelled horrible. The man was scared but knew better than to deceive his master. Terrible things would be done to him if he disobeyed. Getting the man his master had called for would be difficult, he could get him though. He would be the new servant in the Dark Order.

OOOH! Who's this guy that this dark lord wishes to recruit to the Dark Order? If you've read "The Goblet of Fire" you might have read about the Dark Order. Find out who the nine other candidates are and some returning characters from some other schools. I'm not sure how long the story will be. I do know that there will be many parts, (as many as ten parts, maybe).

Your reviews help me stay focused and allow me to continue. They really do. I know this first part was short, but think of this as a prologue (most of those are shorter than the actual chapters in books). Have fun predicting. I love to hear predictions too! Oh well, I guess you might want to write a review or just wait for the next installment of…

!!!World Wizard Tournament!!! Part 2!


	2. Default Chapter Title

!!!WORLD WIZARD TOURNAMENT!!! 

Part two

Harry found himself on a boat with twelve other people exactly two weeks after he had received the first letter from Dumbledore. Harry was quite surprised with Dumbledore's choice of possible champions.

  * Harry Potter

  * Hermione Granger

  * Ron Weasley

  * Cho Chang

  * Angelina Johnson

  * Penelope Clearwater

  * Jason Stevenston, a Slytherin entering his 7th year

  * Lee Jordan

  * Marla Gordonzo, a Hufflepuff entering her 6th year 

  * Draco Malfoy

Harry didn't understand why Malfoy was on the roster. He was also unsure of Ron. Actually, Ron was just as good as Harry was with spells. It was just that Harry had more experience. Hermione knew more spells than most students at Hogwarts did. He didn't know about the other possible champions.

Also riding with the students and Dumbledore was Snape. UGGH! Harry didn't know if it was smart to come with. But Ron and Hermione were there. That was important.

The boat ride was semi-magical. It reminded Harry of the Hogwarts Express, except the boat was on water. The whole reason they were on a boat was because the tournament was in America. Hermione was over her head in American Wizardry books.

"Did you know that the best wizard graduate course school is in America. I think it's in the Midwest. America will really fascinate me. I just can't wait!" Hermione said. She was getting antsy. Ron couldn't help but mutter.

"I really think that she's over in on her head. I mean she might as well stay at that graduate place. It's not like there's too much more for her to learn!" Ron told Harry. Harry smiled.

Dumbledore got in front of the boat to address the people. 

"Ahem," he muttered. "America will be a fun place for you! However there are many big cities, that means lots of Muggles. I'm pleased that you all wore your "Muggle clothing" today. We'll arrive in New York, I believe. Then we will use a Portskey to transport to the desert. That's where the tournament will be. Don't worry, it won't be hot."

Harry had heard about deserts before. He really didn't know what they were. Hermione, of course, knew.

"The desert? That's an interesting place. Without magic, they'd be very hot! Not too many Muggles will see us there though. It should be safe. I know a couple cooling charms," Hermione went on and on about the desert. She said that snakes liked the desert. That made Harry a little nervous. Snakes reminded him of one man, well a sort of man, Voldemort.

"Don't worry, they're common there. Maybe you can speak to them! After all you are a—" Hermione started to finish, but she was interrupted.

"Potter, snakes huh? Boy, I hope they don't hurt you! Ooh, hisssssssss!" It was none other than Malfoy. 

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Weasley, I'd shut your mouth. How'd you get here anyway? I guess you're here for the money," Malfoy snickered. Jason Stevenson also laughed with him. 

Ron was turning a slight shade of red. Harry wanted to do something. But Dumbledore and Snape were there. Either of the two could get anyone in trouble easily. But what would they do the students? They couldn't take away points or give out detentions. Harry guessed that they could be disqualified. The boat trip was quiet for the remainder of the time.

New York was a noisy, bustling city. Hermione didn't care about the large Muggle structures. Ron was fascinated. Harry seemed to like it too.

Dumbledore and Snape seemed to know where they were going. But they certainly looked out of place. Harry didn't know where they were going. Draco was trying to sound as if he'd lived in New York all of his life.

The crew reached a park of some sort. There were green trees everywhere. Harry had never been to a park before. It reminded him of being near Hagrid's hut.

"We will use this newspaper as a Portskey," Dumbledore stated. Everyone knew what was going on. Harry had had his fair share of Portskeys though. One was almost tragic, it was for Cedric anyway.

Snape looked around to see if there were any Muggles near. He nodded at Dumbledore and the twelve all touched the newspaper at once. Then, they disappeared. Harry shuddered at the spinning colors. They were moving very fast. He couldn't see everyone though. It was like falling in a dream. But almost as soon as they touched the newspaper, Harry found himself in a dry, hot climate.

Hermione gasped. "Oh this is a wonderful place to have the tournament! It's like no Muggle would ever want to come out here in the middle of this hot place!" 

The area where they reached was not full of snakes. Hermione was probably thinking of Africa or something. But this place was now magical. Maybe some wizards got rid of them. Harry thought it was foolish to think about snakes when an another group of twelve approached the Hogwarts students.

"Ah, hello Albus! It's nice to see you again!" a tall man with a ruffled black beard greeted them. Dumbledore smiled greatly.

"Hello, Marvin! I was expecting you! Is this your bunch?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, most of them are ready, I hope. They were all reading their books on the way hear!" 

The Hogwarts kids blushed. Hermione seemed the most embarrassed. None of them were looking up spells. Dumbledore realized this.

"Our kids are excited too!" As if on cue, they Hogwarts students smiled lightly.

"Well, we must be going to our tent. We're on the north corner of the grounds. Just got the kids registered. Good day!" Marvin left Dumbledore and marched off with the students following in single file.

Dumbledore saw noticed that the school they had just met looked intimidating to Hogwarts. "That's the Italian school, uh Burntwist I believe. Marvin Mendalson is a good friend of mine. I hardly ever see him though. Burntwist is a good school. 

Dumbledore didn't say a word until the group reached the registration tables. Harry was surprised to see everything very organized. It seemed to flow much better than the Quidditch World Cup. Of course, there was only 100 students competing, plus ten Headmasters and one other chaperone from each school. Harry was still surprised to see that Dumbledore had chosen Snape.

To everyone's relief, the Hogwarts' bunch was not on the north grounds. They were on the south side. That seemed to be the best spot. That's what the registration people said.

"Hogwarts is by two other schools. You're very lucky to get the south side. That's closest to the recreation stations and the dining tent!"

It sounded good. Dumbledore flinched when the guy said 'by two other schools'. What was that all about? Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances.

After a short walk, Hogwarts reached their tent. It was huge! It reminded Harry of a common room. Only, there wasn't a fireplace. Even though the tournament grounds were cool. No fires were needed during the day. If a school wanted a fire, they just lit one right in front of the tent.

Harry brought along all of his Hogwarts stuff. He had to because he wouldn't get a chance to go back home. School would have already started. But what about the headmasters? Hogwarts couldn't start school without Dumbledore! Snape was gone too! Who would do potions? Harry was soon distracted when he saw someone familiar.

"Zis way childreen!" It was Madame Maxime, followed by ten Beauxbaton students.

Hermione gasped, "They're here?"

Ron was staring at someone. Harry was looking for who it was. Of course, it was Fleur Delacour!

Following Beauxbaton was an easily recognizable. Hermione suddenly stared at the heavily coated school. Actually Harry guessed that she was staring at Viktar Krum. Durmstrang was there as well!

"I should have told you guys that the schools that were at the TriWizard Tournament at Hogwarts were coming too! That's why we're getting the luxuries close by!" Dumbledore said.

Harry didn't know whether to be excited or scared. It was going to be a very interesting tournament. Harry guessed that he would be a champion. But he couldn't tell. Competition was at it's highest.

That night, after supper, the schools assembled around the Goblet of Fire. It was huge compared to the one at Hogwarts. The Headmasters gave each of the students a piece of paper to put their school and their name on. Then, the Headmasters would throw the paper in the Goblet of Fire. The following night, the champion ceremony would be in the stadium, located in the center of the grounds. 

Everyone was bustling that night in the Hogwarts' tent. It reminded Harry of celebrations that would be held in the Gryffindor common room after they won Quidditch games. There weren't a whole lot of jokes and beverages though. The noise was the same. Harry was surprised that Snape or Dumbledore didn't yell at them. It was probably the last night that they would have to be crazy. Competition would start right away.

* * * 

"Lord Voldemort, we have located him," a hooded man said. They met in the same old, rickety house as before. The man was sure that Voldemort was pleased.

"Good, I have heard that there are some complications with reaching him."

"Well, the Ministry of Magic will be all over that place. And, this isn't really a good time to retrieve him," the hooded man said.

"I'm sure that we can work our way around that," the dark Lord said.

"Harry Potter won't stand a chance anymore!" the hooded man said, he was excited.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't be so sure. The boy is powerful, but now that we have someone new to help us get to him. He will be caught off guard."

The hooded man smiled. "I think that we should create a disruption! Harry Potter will be all over that situation!"

"I like your thinking. The plans will be arranged immediately. Soon, I will have what I want!"

Well, this one went a little slow, but the next part will have more interactions with the schools. Friends will be made, enemies will also. I also have a couple of notes about the previous part and what some of the reviewers said.

Yes, I used too many fonts. This one only has two! Well, three, if you count the bullets at the beginning.

The feedback I received was amazing on the first day! I appreciated it very much. Thanks to all my reviewers. I didn't mention you, because this all written at the top of my head J !

Yeah, Dumbledore is a bit OOC. I do have a lame excuse for it: he's outraged at Fudge. That's the only thing that I could come up with. Dumbledore and Ron are the hardest to write about. That's my personal opinion. Ron's only easy when he's around Malfoy. Hermione's the easiest by far. But I really don't want to bore you with all of this stuff. It's just a little note!

This is my last one; it's really my disclaimer. JK Rowling created all of the Hogwarts characters, except for two. She also made Krum, Maxime, and Fleur. Oh yeah, Voldy and his servant (that's not Wormtail either, just a little clue!) were also made by the marvelous Rowling. Ok, I know you're ready to review, or read some other great fics! Go on, I'll shut up and start writing the next installment of…

****

!!!World Wizard Tournament!!!

Part 3


	3. Default Chapter Title

!!! World Wizard Tournament!!!

Part Three

Ok, in this part, you'll meet up with some new characters, and a returning one that I think most people love (except for Snape). That's just a little preview for what you're about to read. Also, you won't believe whom the Hogwarts champion is…

Harry Potter had never slept better in his whole life than on the night he arrived the tournament grounds. He was carefree. He didn't have dreams about being the Hogwarts champion in a wizard tournament. He already did that. But he wouldn't mind being in it again. 

The next morning Harry wanted to get know about all of the other schools. He also wanted to figure out on his own why Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape have been chosen. It was interesting for Dumbledore to pick them. He must have had a reason. Harry wanted to know that. Little did he know, there wasn't time to do a little investigating. Hermione and Ron were all over the place looking for the other schools. Harry was surprised Hermione wasn't looking for Krum.

"I want to find the American school. It's called Emeraldon, I think. I saw the whole list. I'm very excited to talk with some of the students," Hermione said anxiously.

"Hopefully, she won't scare them," Ron whispered to Harry. They couldn't help but smile. Hermione knew it was a snide comment, but she ignored them, regardless.

Harry was excited to meet other kids. He wondered if they heard of him and his confrontations with Voldemort. But soon a large crowd distracted him. They were laughing. Someone was in the center of the group. Harry recognized the voice. It was Malfoy.

"And then he fell off his broom! It was so funny!" Malfoy started laughing while the other kids began. But then he smiled even wider when he saw Harry and the others. Harry was wondering why he was so quiet when Harry walked past him. Malfoy never pointed out that the person he was talking to be walking right by them. Something was going on.

"Here's the Emeraldon lounge!" Hermione cried. A boy that looked to be about Harry's age, who had blond-streaked hair greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi! My name's Daryn Wilkins! I'm from Emeraldon, the American school for witchcraft and wizardry. I'm not sure why they didn't have the tournament at the school. It's nice to have a change of climate though. Some of those mountains look really neat! Where are you guys from?" Daryn said.

"Uh, hi!" Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter. We're from Hogwarts, the school in Britain."

"Harry Potter? Wow! I'd never think that I'd see you here! Pleased to meet you!" Daryn shook his hand.

Although Daryn acted slightly like Colin Creevey, Harry liked him and was glad that Daryn was joining them for the day.

The day was basically just a day for students to get to know other students and for Headmasters and chaperones to reminisce. Most of them went to school together. Daryn told Harry, Ron, and Hermione all about Emeraldon. It seemed that the schools were very different. There were five houses and it was almost a war to see who would win the Quidditch Cup every year. Harry didn't think that Hogwarts had "wars". But Gryffindor and Slytherin were rivals. Big rivals!

At three, Daryn said that he had to meet up with the other Emeraldons for an outing. Hermione insisted that they look at the judges' board. She wanted to know who was going to judge. The Headmasters weren't allowed to. That was a new rule compared to Triwizard rules. Ron seemed excited too. Maybe someone they knew would be up there.

Hermione quickly read over the names. At first, it seemed that there was no one on the roster that they knew. Harry wondered if Hermione had heard of someone coming to judge. She was acting strangely. Come to find out, there were only ten judges the list also had school names and their Headmasters. Hermione said with a smile the last judge's name.

"Remus Lupin!" 

Harry smiled too. "Lupin's judging! That's great. We should go and talk to him! I want to know about what he did this last year." Ron was just as excited.

"Boy! I never thought that I would see him in a long time!" Ron said. "Hermione, how did you know. You obviously knew about this!"

"Well, last night Snape was discussing a new werewolf potion. I heard that it could cure a werewolf completely. It made me wonder about Lupin. Dumbledore also suggested some things that had me thinking that we might see Lupin! I don't know how he got to be a judge." Hermione knew everything. Harry was sure of it. She could put clues together faster than anyone! 

"I wonder where he is?" Ron said.

"Why don't you look behind you?" 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked back. There he was! He hadn't changed; his robes were still tattered and torn.

"HI!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together. They hugged him. Everyone was smiling.

"How have you kids been doing?" Lupin asked. Harry told him everything about the previous year. Lupin knew about most of it. 

"Sirius has been telling me everything too, Harry. I'm glad to see that you're ok. But I am a bit surprised to see you at the tournament. I mean, hasn't the last one got you wondering?" Lupin wondered.

"I reckon, Harry wants to get out of the Dursley's house," Ron suggested. Harry didn't even consider it. The World Wizard Tournament was a neat idea, although it was scheduled on a short notice. Harry thought that that was a good excuse.

The three talked with Professor Lupin the rest of the afternoon and had diner with them. After that, Snape became angry and made them stay with the rest of the Hogwarts students.

Soon, it was time for the Goblet of Fire ceremony. It was held late night in the stadium. It seemed crowded. Harry guessed that there would be other wizards and witches that wanted to see the events. He was excited. Right now he didn't care if he was a champion. 

Hogwarts sat right next to Emeraldon. Harry sat next to Ron and Daryn. The names were about to be called out. Cornelius Fudge was the master of ceremonies. The blue/white fire of the enormous goblet soon became bright red and orange. Fudge caught the paper that was spat out of the Goblet. He read it.

"Dragonsling, China…Chow Young!" Cheers could be heard from the China section of the stadium. The Goblet began to turn red again. Fudge fumbled for the paper.

"Winehardt, Australia…Pamela Hannon!" 

"Pyrmidos, Egypt…Jacob Anderson!"

"France, Leflours…Fredric Savage!"

"Russia, Freezelyre…Howard Marvin!"

"Beauxbaton…Jehmie Plours" Harry was glad that Fleur wasn't the champion. He never really liked her all that much. Ron on the other hand…

"Durmstrang…Viktar Krum!" Hermione clapped and smiled. She still liked him. There was no doubting that.

"Italy, Burntwist…Leonardo Mendalson!" Marvin Mendalson stood up from his seat. Harry guessed that Leonardo was his son.

"America, Emeraldon…Daryn Wilkins!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Daryn were surprised. They all clapped and smiled.

Now, there was only one school left. Fudge made one last statement while waiting for the final school champion, Hogwarts, paper to exit out of the Goblet. "After the last champion is called, I want all of the champions to come to the stadium floor. The rest of you are to leave for you tents. Have a great day! 

Some of the people had already started to leave. Hermione thought that it was rude. Harry was a little mad himself. But his focus was now on the Goblet because it was getting red again. 

"The last champion for this year's World Wizard tournament is Britain, Hogwarts…" the pause seemed to last forever as Fudge looked at it.

"The Hogwarts school champion is Draco Malfoy!" The looks on people's faces were incredible. Hermione was about to scream along with Ron. Harry caught a glimpse of Snape's face. He had a crooked smile. Dumbledore was surprised himself. The other students at Hogwarts were startled. Harry didn't know how to feel. Surely there were better champion choices than Malfoy! Harry didn't understand.

Malfoy of course was grinning from ear to ear. He was making acceptance speeches to Steven and walking slowly with his chest out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't talk that whole night. The Hogwarts tent wasn't rejoicing. Everyone went straight to bed. Everyone except for Steven and Malfoy who returned from the stadium ten minutes later. This was horrible.

Hermione was the most disappointed. She thought she knew her stuff. Harry and Ron knew she was a better choice. Harry and Ron didn't much care that Hermione wasn't chosen. They just thought that Malfoy was last person in the whole world that would be a school champion. This fact made Harry even more suspicious of Dumbledore's choice. 

"He's not afraid of Lucious, Harry. I can't figure out why Dumbledore had Malfoy chosen. I don't understand it either," Hermione tried to encourage. Harry felt that she was trying to do this more to herself than anyone else.

"Maybe we should talk to him!" Ron suggested.

"There's no use doing that, Ron," Professor Lupin said. The sight seemed to cheer the three up during breakfast. "The Goblet has made its decision. I was a bit surprised myself. Any of you three could do just as well as Malfoy could. I think that you have to realize that he is a part of Hogwarts though. This isn't a House competition."

He was right. Malfoy was a part of Hogwarts whether Harry or anyone else liked it or not.

"Professor Lupin, I heard that Snape has made a complete werewolf remedy for you!" Hermione said, really not knowing what she was talking about.

Lupin smiled, "First of all, I'm not a professor anymore, you can just call me Lupin, kids. Second, Severus is actually making the potion for me. I've found it here in America. It's a wonderful place to be. I'm just kind of playing it easy. Hopefully, I won't have to worry about being a werewolf any more. I'm going to take the potion tonight!"

"That's good to know," Harry said. The whole Malfoy situation was being coped with. The trio was having fun with Lupin. They also wanted to hang around Daryn as well.

A large explosion could be heard from the east corner of the grounds. Egypt and Australia had their tents there. The Headmasters ran after the tents. Lupin also got up and dashed to the scene. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up to following the Australians.

When they reached the scene, it seemed as though nothing happened.

"I con't believe it! I was just minding my own business when I heard da explosion! Listen, mates! Something happened, but I don't know what or why!" the speaker was an Australian student. He was scared.

No one knew what to do about the situation. After a couple of minutes, people started to move away from the tent and finish their breakfast. Harry stood still along with Hermione, Ron, and Daryn. They were puzzled and sure that something happened. It wasn't some joke. All of a sudden, letters appeared on the ground.

**__**

YOUR BETTER WATCH OUT!

BEWARE OF THE BOBBLES!

"What are Bobbles?" Ron wondered. Everyone else just as puzzled. The thing is, they were the only people there when the words appeared. They remained only long enough for someone to read them. Then, a wind blew it away.

"That's was weird," Daryn said. Hermione agreed. Harry was just trying to think. Should they tell what they saw?

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

"I don't know, he believes a lot of things. But I don't know if he'll believe this," Harry said.

"Hmmm, hey! Why don't we look in my books? I'm sure that there's something about Bobbles or whatever this warning said!" Hermione offered. Daryn nodded his head. 

"I'll get my books too! Let's meet at the Emeraldon lounge!" Daryn went toward the west end of the grounds. The rest of the crew went toward the south area to get Hermione's big collection of books. Ron didn't understand why she had all the books. But at a time like that, he was glad that she had them.

Ooh! Is the plot thickening? Well, I guess you really don't know what's completely going on right now. I know I'm going to get tons of reviews complaining about Malfoy! It's the way the story goes folks. Yeah, I kind of broke my tradition of the Voldemort encounters at the very end of the part. But, as the plot is growing, I feel that it would reveal too much. I guess I'm the head guy here, you're just reading and enjoying. I just like giving reasons for things!

I know that this is sort of a dragging story. There's not much happening. I promise that the next part will have some Harry Potter type mysterious action. I'm promising a lot of things folks. Bear with me!

Well, I'm also hoping to include the first task to be in the next part. I didn't really have anything about new enemies though. But what do you care? You'll also so find out (hopefully) whether or not Lupin's potion worked out or not. A full moon's coming soon! Is there any place to hide? I think that I've written enough and have given you readers enough to think and predict about. 

Yeah, I've said a lot of future things coming up. I can't totally promise that you'll all be reading about them in the next part. I could include them all, but I don't like writing a long part of the story. I like them kind of short. Enough already! This is turning out to be some column or something! I'm going to shut up now!

****

Get ready for World Wizard Tournament part four. It'll be coming as soon as possible. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

!!! WORLD WIZARD TOURNAMENT!!!

Part Four

A/N: I had a typo! There are only three girls instead of two! That's the way the Goblet works though. Sorry ladies! It's Frederica Savage from Leflours, France. Sorry! Jehmie is a girl, (Jamie) too. It's still not even. I don't have this thing against girls or anything. I think this is a bigger deal than it needs to be, but oh well. The story will work and I am the author…just get on with reading! J

The first task would begin two days after the Goblet of Fire ceremony. Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided that they would root for Daryn, not for Malfoy. If either of the two were to win the tournament, it would be great. After all, Malfoy was from Hogwarts.

Daryn wasn't studying in his charm books or anything. He was researching, researching for Bobbles. 

"I think I've read over them before. If I did there probably wasn't a whole lot of information about it," Hermione said. The four were sitting in front of the Emeraldon tent. There were chairs and couches there. The headmaster, Alvin Birnstead, didn't mind. Harry though he was a lot like Dumbledore. 

Birnstead was younger though. He looked only to be about 36! But he was very smart. Harry could tell. They wanted to keep the Bobbles a secret because it might either be a joke, or something serious. It was a little difficult to keep the issue a secret.

Hermione was paging through the index of _Important Magic Events of the Past. _"Hmmm, let's see…OOOH! I think I've found it!" She excitedly went to page 756 and found a short paragraph on Bobbles. "Listen guys!" She began to read quietly to the others.

Bobble is the term that Dark Wizards use to call magical plagues and disasters that they strike on other wizards. The Dark Wizards also used "Bobbles" on Muggles to frighten them, knowing that many wizards knew how to reverse the magic. It's no longer used anymore. There are other ways to torment Muggles and good wizards today because of some highly advanced magic. If Bobbles ever do return, they could be quite dangerous and should not be though of lightly. Caution!

"I don't think that that was very informative, Harry," Hermione said. "I think this is just a big hoax or something. Why would someone want to use Bobbles if there are better was to try and rid of Muggles or wizards!"

Daryn thought long and hard. "Hey! Only Dark Wizards use the term. This might indicate that Vol—"

"Daryn! You're right, You-Know-Who is probably behind this!" Ron shouted.

Harry didn't think that this was a Voldemort-type plan. It wasn't clearly like him. The only other thing is that someone else could be doing this through Voldemort.

"I don't know guys. This is pretty serious. We need to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said. Everyone, including Daryn nodded.

When the group reached the tent, Dumbledore was talking to Lupin about something. Snape was with Malfoy looking over something. 

"Snape isn't supposed to help him!" Hermione gasped. Malfoy heard her.

"Hey, he's not helping me! I just asked him if dragons can withstand this sort of heat!" Malfoy replied with a grin on his face. Hermione wasn't satisfied.

"Hello guys!" Lupin called. 

"Profess—I mean, Lupin, do you know if that remedy worked?" Ron asked.

"I think so, Ron. Tomorrow night I have to judge! I have to review the rules right now though. The first task will be a little tricky I can tell you only that much." Lupin walked away from the tent and headed toward his tent.

Harry advanced toward Dumbledore. "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Daryn? Yes, Daryn Wilkins. It's nice to see you. You've got a good Headmaster, Alvin Birnstead. I taught him for a couple of years. Then, he moved to America. Now he's been there ever since!"

"Yes, but that's not why were here, Professor," Harry said.

"Is this about Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, it's not," Hermione said. "It has to do with that BOOM that we heard this morning."

"Oh, go ahead." Dumbledore sounded much more serious. He seemed to be more concerned.

Harry began to speak, "After everyone left to see that nothing happened, we stayed around and started to investigate. All of a sudden, words began to form in the dirt! It said _BEWARE OF THE BOBBLES!_'"

Dumbledore said nothing. Then, after a long pause, he began to talk. "This is something serious. Only Dark Wizards use that sort of language. This means that plagues and other hazards are coming to the tournament. That's what this is suggesting."

"Yes, we know that Professor. It's just that I don't think that anyone will listen to us!" Hermione said.

"Yes, that's also true, Hermione. You kids watch out. Harry, did you bring your—" Dumbledore stated.

"Yep! I have it. I don't think that four of us could fit in it though." 

"You don't all have to use the Cloak, Harry. I believe that Daryn has something to work on. He is after all, a champion. Harry, I trust that you won't get yourself into trouble. There also may be someone to help you," Dumbledore said. Harry couldn't figure out who else could help him out. Lupin would be busy with the judging. Hermione and Ron knew no more than Harry did. Who was it?

Dumbledore whistled loudly. Harry heard a rattling. Suddenly a big black dog came from behind the tent.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. The dog entered the tent and into Dumbledore's room. Then, he turned into a man. That was his true form. He was now Sirius Black.

"Hello Harry. I came late this morning. Dumbledore told me that a sort of spy would be needed in case anything strange happens during the tournament. I don' think that the Ministry will work as quickly. They are pretty slow when they should be fast!"

Everyone seemed to agree. 

"Well, there's nothing that we can do now, guys! I think that everyone should stay alert. Daryn, you should get to the studying. Study about this craggy terrain. You'll need it!" Dumbledore gave Daryn a hint? Hermione stood silent. 

Black formed back into "Padfoot". Dumbledore put a collar on him also. On the collar, the name Snuffles was engraved. Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled. Snuffles was the codename for Sirius Black. His name hadn't been cleared. Harry feared that it would never happen.

The four left the building and headed back toward the Emeraldon tent. Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy was studying hard. It wasn't like him. Harry figured that Malfoy would get in trouble by his father, the Death Eater Lucious Malfoy, if he didn't do well in the tournament. 

* * *   


Daryn learned a lot by looking up desert and craggy terrain. It was helpful. Hermione found that a particularly dangerous creature that lived in those areas were Sandfangs. The creatures changed the color of their surroundings and had long, flat, pointed mouths. Sandfangs also had sharp spikes on their backs, going down to their tails. 

"You're probably going to have something to do with the Sandfangs and going through their terrain. I wouldn't be surprised if this was a survival task!" Hermione guessed.

"That would be a good educated guess. Don't focus too hard though. You'd be surprised at what the task is. Although, I did know what mine was. Hagrid did show the dragons to me.

"Hmm, what would be a good spell to keep them away?" Ron wondered.

"Maybe we could ask Lupin!" Harry suggested.

"I don't know, Harry. He might think that we're trying to cheat!" Hermione said. "That _is_ cheating! There's got to be another way!"

"Well, we're helping him…" Harry pointed out. Hermione turned red.

"Fine, I think I know a defense for that." Hermione paged through a fully tamed _Monster Book of Monsters_. She didn't find a thing.

"Oh boy! There is not a single thing about how to stop them! I guess we just have to think of something on our own!" Hermione sounded distressed.

"Well, yeh just have ter find a good water spell. That shoul' do it!" A giant shadow came over the kids.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Snape decided that he didn't want to be a chaperone! He's had enough of this climate. Besides, Dumbledore just realized that there wasn't going to be a potion master! There are plenty of subs for Care of Magical Creatures!

"I think that that's a ridiculous reason. I suppose that he's mad that Lupin's here. And if he found out about Black…" Harry said.

"I reck'n dat's another reason, 'arry," Hagrid said.

"Did Snape just leave?" Ron asked? Hagrid nodded. Ron gave out a long and loud howl.

"Well, guys. I got ter leave now. Yeh just keep helpin' dis guy. Don't know how Malfoy got ter be da Hogwarts champ! Oh well. It'll have ter work. Bye!" The half giant left the group.

"Did you hear him? He said a water spell. Sandfangs must be horrible with water. It must hurt them or something!" Hermione said.

"That would sound good. Do you think that _Aqualian _would be a good spell?" Daryn asked.

"That would be perfect!" Hermione said. It made Harry wonder why Hermione wasn't chosen to be a champion. So many things were going on in Harry's mind. Black came to be a spy. Snape left for some strange reasons. After all, he made the potion for Lupin. The Bobbles warning was a startle. Malfoy was a Hogwarts champion! Some interesting things were going on.

** *

The next morning, Daryn polished his water sprout spell, '_Aqualian!_' Harry decided to hang out with Ron at the recreation stations. Hermione said that she needed to do something. Harry was puzzled.

The recreation stations were interesting. They were little booths with some crafting projects. There was also some carnival games where you had to bounce a ball called a blubdubber into different colored holes, in return for some candy. Ron made a Hogwarts seal patch that excluded the Slytherin snake and had an added tiger for Daryn's house, Tigeriss. Both Ron and Harry decided not to show Hermione it. She would be furious.

In the late afternoon, the people on the grounds all filled the stadium. A large monitor was above for everyone to see. What was going on? The champions were gathered on the stadium ground. Fudge was talking to them about the rules. Then Fudge made his voice louder so the whole stadium could be heard.

"Hey! Viktar's not there!" Hermione shouted. Harry didn't see him either.

"Welcome to the first task in the World Wizard Tournament! I've just explained the process for it. Each champion will get a half-hour to get the Sapphire Gem past the grounds. There will be some barriers though. Hopefully, the champions will be prepared. If anyone is in serious danger, there will be some staff people to help out. Judging will be out of a perfect ten. It will be based upon how much time it takes, the strategy, and how hurt they are.

The first person to go will be Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts! Draco, exit the stadium through there. We will watch what you do on the monitor as will the judges. Let us begin!"

Cheers filled through the stadium. Malfoy had a huge grin on his face. Harry wondered if he knew exactly what he was going. The first task was something that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Daryn knew of. They didn't know exactly what was to expect of them.

A large roar filled the air. Harry glanced at the monitor. It looked like a Sandfang. Malfoy shouted out, "_Stupefy!_" It wasn't a bad spell. But Harry was wondering if it would be enough to reach the Gem. Malfoy continued to use the stunning spell. It only stunned the Sandfangs for about 30 seconds. It turned out that there were seven Sandfangs in the area. Malfoy kept using the same spell. He didn't seem scared, but the procedure became boring. With 2 minutes to spare, Malfoy finally found the Sapphire Gem.

The other champions were in a room in the stadium where they couldn't see or hear what was going on. Hermione was outraged; half of the champions kept using the stunning spell or something like it. After five champions, Leonardo Mendalson went.

Somehow, he knew what to do exactly! Leonardo used a hovering charm (Sandfangs can't jump and inch off the ground). Hermione didn't like it one bit. 

"Hermione, it'll look like Daryn is fully prepared!" Harry said.

"I guess so. It might look bad if Daryn is the only one who does the water sprout charm," Hermione said.

"Like there's a chance that'll happen. I think that these people cheat!" Ron said.

Fudge's voice rang again. "Next up is Daryn Wilkins from Emeraldon!"

An attendant walked Daryn out of the stadium and in to the Sandfang pit. 

It seemed to Harry that Daryn was looking for the Gem first. If he used the water sprout charm just anywhere, he may not be able to get the Sapphire Gem. The Sandfangs seemed even angrier. They were ready to SNAP! Daryn seemed to notice this and began to lead them down a small hill. Only six followed. Daryn didn't know that there was another left. Daryn took out his wand. "_Aqualian!"_

A large burst of water thrust out of the wand. A pit was forming turning it into a pool where the Sandfangs struggled. Daryn raced toward the Sapphire Gem. He was about to catch it when it flew in the air! Daryn found himself right in front of the biggest Sandfang. He froze. What was he supposed to do? "_Stupefy_!" It didn't stun the beast though. The Gem landed right behind the Sandfang. Daryn jumped. He flew over the creature and grabbed the Gem! The first task "arena" was then filled with attendants who drained the pool and took out the Sandfangs.

Hermione was happy. Harry and Ron were too. So far, Daryn had the shortest time. That would be good for him. Daryn sat on a bench with the other champions who had already performed the task. They congratulated him, everyone except for Malfoy who was dissatisfied.

"Up next is Viktar Krum!" Harry looked to see if he had arrived. He came rushing from the grounds and into the area where the first task was. He knew exactly what to do! In fact, he did the same thing that Daryn did!

"I'll bet Hermione told him this!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear. It was possible, but Harry didn't want to think that. It was a little interesting though. Krum just happened to have the exact same strategy. But he didn't make it as good as Daryn's run did.

After two hours everyone was finished. The scores where then posted.

"Here are the scores for each player," Fudge announced.

"Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts…6

Jacob Anderson, Pyrmidos…8

Frederica Savage, Leflours…8

Jehmie Plours, Beauxbaton…7

Howard Marvin, Freezelyre…6

Leonardo Mendalson, Burntwist…9

Daryn Wilkins, Emeraldon…10!

Viktar Krum, Durmstrang…8

Chow Young, Dragonsling…7

Pamela Hannon, Winehart…8

There you have it! These are the results from the first task. The next task will be on the 20th of September. Enjoy the rest of the night! Oh yes, the Sapphire Gems are just some souvenirs, you can keep them. They aren't clues or anything. We'll notify the champions sometime soon to give them a clue for the second task!

"Hey where's Lupin?" Ron asked. Harry glanced over at the judges' table. Lupin had been there. He wasn't anymore.

Hermione shrugged, then looked up in the sky. "Hey, I think tonight's a full moon! We'll know for sure if the remedy worked or not. Let's go find him."

Fudge began to talk again. "You are now permitted to leave!" The stadium began to exit immediately. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited to congratulate Daryn. 

"Good job!" Harry said.

"Yeah! Viktar did the same thing that you did too!" Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.

The three didn't have to walk very far before they heard screams and shouts. Harry noticed that the tents were completely trashed. Dark gray fur was everywhere. Ron looked down on the ground and saw massive teeth or even fangs! There were little puddles of blood scattered. What was going on?

"Lupin! Something must have happened!" Hermione shrieked. It was an interesting scene. The southern ground tents were ok. But the other seven were in horrible condition. They were ransacked. Some schools accused the three clean ones that students vandalized the tents. 

Harry heard Dumbledore and Hagrid explaining that everyone was in the stadium the time that this would have happened. Everyone hushed after that. Did something happen to Lupin? Was he a werewolf? Did he get hurt? Or did this have to do with the Bobbles?

****

A/N: I've just realized that it's called a Portkey not a Portskey! You'll find the mistake in Part Two. I just found that out. Don't ask why I used an 's'. It was just a dumb mistake.

I also realize that this first task resembles the first task in the GoF. The next one will be different and original. I promise! J

****

Again, I'm sorry about that Frederica girl. The name is a little corny. But that's the way it is. She's not an important character though.

Hopefully, this is the beginning of the "dragless" part of the fic. The last ones really don't have much of a plot and drag considerably. I'm really trying. Although this isn't my first fic, this will be my longest so far. I'm working on it. The next part will have some more mishaps for Harry and the gang to investigate. You know sort of the usual. ::Crosses fingers::

I'm just writing and having a good time! There's one more thing though: you won't see part five for possibly a week. I know sometimes, you'll wait for someone to write the next part to a fic for weeks. But I'm writing this one fairly fast. The fifth part won't come out so fast though. That's it! Get ready for…

!!!WORLD WIZARD TOURNAMENT!!!

PART FIVE


	5. Default Chapter Title

!!! WORLD WIZARD TOURNAMENT!!!

Part Five

A/N: This is the same story and author. I've just changed my name to Ludo Lupin. I like the way it sounds. POTTER2-D2 was a dumb author alias. The Lupin one is better. I think that some will agree with me. I've received many reactions from people about the Malfoy issue. Some people say that they have expected it. Well, I don't think that the story is completely predictable, it might be. But I can guess some things about the Harry Potter stories as well! Certain things are easy to anticipate. Hopefully, I won't get hard on myself. This is really my first long series fic for FanFiction.net. That doesn't mean that I haven't been writing. I wasn't planning on having this long of an author's note at the beginning either. But that's the way things go! Enjoy reading! J

Harry woke up late the morning following the first task. He immediately remembered the ransacked tents. _I've got to find Lupin!_

Hermione was sitting in the front of the tent lounge area. She was finishing the remains of her breakfast. 

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was really noisy in the dining area! I couldn't stand all of the schools celebrating about the champion's scores. I'm not happy for Malfoy! He got the score that he deserved!" Hermione answered.

"Do you have any idea where Lupin might be?" Harry asked.

"I already tried to look in the judges' tents. He wasn't there!" Hermione said.

"I just hope that he's ok," Harry said, worried.

"Harry, when I was getting my food, they mentioned that the Canyon Skies Ball is tomorrow night! Are you going to go?" 

"I don't know, I'm going to ask Ron if he's going," Harry replied.

"Well, Viktar asked me again. I had to say yes!" Hermione sounded excited.

Harry didn't know about Cho. He liked her and all. It was just that she was with Cedric. Maybe it would be too hard for her.

The Canyon Skies Ball came as a sudden surprise. Everyone was talking about it. Ron and Harry decided that they would go alone. Finally, the night arrived! Hermione was spending a lot of time with Viktar. Daryn was going with an Emeraldon girl. And Malfoy was going with…with Pamela Hannon from Winehardt, Australia! Harry was a bit surprised.

Some light rock music was interrupted with a slow dance song here and there. Hermione was having a good time. Harry and Ron decided to talk with her and Krum while they stopped dancing.

"Hello Viktar," Ron sounded a bit angry. Harry had the feeling that Ron was just a tiny bit jealous. Ron claimed that Viktar was some sort of a cheater and that he was also the enemy. Harry believed him. But there might have been other reasons….

"Uh, hi," Krum said, with no emotion. "Herm-own-ninny, I vill get some drinks for us."

"Ok, Viktar," Hermione answered.

"How's it going?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's fine. Viktar's really fun!" she said.

"Harry, let's go see Daryn!" Ron suggested.

"Oh, come on Ron, it's not that bad!" Harry said. Ron gave Harry and angry look. "See you later," Harry said. Ron and Harry left to look for Daryn. They conversed for a while. Mostly they were talking about Malfoy and were making guesses at who was cheating during the first task. 

"Somehow, Krum cheated! I just know it!" Ron stammered.

"Well, I don't think that my situation was very fair. I was the only guy to get a ten!" Daryn announced.

"That's true Ron," Harry said.

Suddenly screams filled the dance floor. Harry heard something like several footsteps, advancing toward the floor!

Fudge magnified his voice, (_Sonorus!_) and made an announcement to the assembly, "Ah…there seems to be some sort of problem. A large number of Brazilian Fire Toads have entered the grounds. It would be best for you to get to your tents and shut them for the remainder of the night. Be very careful, if they bite you…it will sting for days and it will be severe too! Use caution!"

Several students were using the hovering charm. Harry didn't know it. None of the soon-to-be-a-fifth-years did! Ron and Harry were running the opposite direction that the toads were coming from. That's where the Hogwarts tent was. Unfortunately, that's the direction the fire toads were going.

Harry, being in better shape than Ron, sped ahead and lost Ron. After hearing a loud scream, Harry ran farther, only realizing that it was Ron's voice!

Shouts of _Impedimenta _could be heard. It must have been working. Harry was too scared for himself. He knew that Ron would be taken to the hospital tents. He would be okay. He hoped!

This was definitely something to do with the Bobbles. But who was doing this and how was it happening?

Dumbledore called Harry into the Headmaster and Chaperone room. It was the same room where Sirius appeared to Harry.

"Harry, I believe tonight's events could be connected with the Bobbles!" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of it!" Harry replied. "Ron was bitten!"

"He should be okay. But this injury will impair him for a few days. You won't be doing any solving with him! I fear that you need to do something before this gets out of hand. Maybe that's why you weren't chosen by the Goblet of Fire."

"Yes, but I don't know why Malfoy was chosen. It seems to me that anyone but him would be a good champion!"

"Harry, let me tell you something. Life is full of events that can disappoint us. This is a big lesson for you. I don't think you're wondering why Draco was chosen do be champion. You're wondering why I chose him in the first place."

Dumbledore had said the words that Harry was exactly thinking. _Why was he even considered?_

"It's because of you! Draco Malfoy comes from an interesting family. His father…I don't think we need to talk about that right now. He needs all the help that he can get. It was an experience that almost all of you needed: to be exposed to Draco and to learn that he has as much talent as you do! I have other reasons as well, Harry. Those are to remain confidential. Why don't you go and rest now? I fear tomorrow will have many events as well."

The words made Harry feel a little bit better. Dumbledore was a very smart man. Harry left the room. There were so many things that he wanted to talk about, Lupin, Sirius, and Bobbles. He was calmed down though. He would go to bed and not think about anything. He was just going to have a nice slumber. Unfortunately, nightmares were awaiting him.

****

A/N: I just feel like quitting there. You'll learn about his nightmares next time. This part is shorter than I had anticipated, but it'll work. I'm having a lot of fun writing the World Wizard Tournament. Things are getting exciting now! I'm getting things moving! YES!

While writing this, I'm also developing, slowly, a new series. It's really dark and has some surprises. I should be keeping my mouth shut about that though.

Have fun thinking about the future parts of !!!World Wizard Tournament!!! Get ready for…

!!!World Wizard Tournament!!!

Part Six 


	6. Default Chapter Title

!!!World Wizard Tournament!!!

Part Six

****

Harry shuddered during his sleep. Nightmares were surrounding him. Hermione and Ron were screaming at him. They needed his help. Something was attacking them. Harry couldn't do a thing about it though. He was just sitting in a cold, pitch-black room, acting nervous. Then, something woke him up—his scar.

The previous night's events had gotten everyone scared. They weren't sure if it was a bad idea of a prank or something worse. Unfortunately, Harry knew that it was something far worse than he could imagine. Harry gloomily went to breakfast with Hermione. Viktar Krum also came along and sat by Hermione.

"Harry…the…Boobles…the Babbles…I mean…" Hermione was acting strange that morning. "It's…the Bobbles, Har…ry. Those toads…are part of…_HIS_…conspiracy!" 

"I suppose so, Hermione. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Wh-what? Oh sorry Harry, I was in a trance or something. I guess I was too excited last night with—" she sighed," –Viktar!" She then smiled at Krum. He was talking to someone else from a different school. The Owl post interrupted the conversation. To Harry's surprise, he had received a letter from none other than, Sirius Black.

__

Harry, things are getting very strange at the tournament. Please come to the South Gate at 10:00. It's very important. Bring along Hermione and Ron!

-**Sirius**

"Oh…! This is…interesting," Hermione said. Viktar turned his attention to Harry and Hermione.

"Who is Sirius?' Krum asked. Harry and Hermione froze. No one knew about Sirius. Dumbledore and Lupin were the only other people who knew of his innocence, along with Ron.

"Oh, he's just a good…uh…friend of ours!" Harry said.

"Oh, how foolish of me, I must leave Herm-own-ninny." Viktar left the table and headed toward his tent. 

"Harry,Ronisn'therewithusanymore!Siriussaidthatheshouldcomewith!DoyouthinkthatDa-rnshouldcome? Hermione said.

"WHOA! Slow down Hermione!" Harry said. She was acting really strange today.

"Do…you…think…that Darynshouldcomewith?"

"Yeah, he deserves to know what Sirius is going to say. I mean, he does know about the Bobbles and all…" Harry replied.

"Who's Sirius?" someone asked.

"Hey, Daryn!" Harry and Hermione said. Harry explained to Daryn who Black was and that they needed to get to the South Gate to meet up with him. It was surely some sort of plan or an informative meeting. Daryn agreed as the trio walked to the South Gate.

When they reached to the gate no one was there. But there was a black dog with a blue collar on with the name Snuffles.

"Oh look it's a doggy!" Hermione gasped. Daryn also noticed that Hermione was acting strange today as well.

"Hermione, that's Sirius!" Harry said.

"Of course!" she said cheerfully. Harry shook his head. The dog turned around and led the three behind a large sand hill. The dog was getting larger and started to change its fur into skin! It was now, the real Sirius Black.

"Harry, where's Ron? And who's this?" Sirius asked, pointing to Daryn.

"Oh, this is Daryn Wilkins. We befriended toward the beginning of the tournament. He's now our sub for Ron, since he was bitten by a fire toad," Harry answered.

"Well, does he know the current situation?" Sirius asked?

"Yep, he's doing all of this while competing in the tournament!" Harry replied.

"Ok, first of all, I need to explain that the Bobbles are occurring. I'm not sure when the next one will strike. We just need to be prepared for anything! Someone here is part of some conspiracy. I don't know whom though. For now, I'm playing as someone's dog. The collar is just for extra protection. Harry, this is going to be very serious. I have a feeling that Vol—"

"Yes, I need to mention that my scar hurt again this morning! I had a nightmare and I woke up with it stinging. Since I already know that Voldemort has regained his power. This means that he's near…" Harry said.

"Voldemort, I've heard of him. But he's not a threat to America," Daryn said.

"That's because he's trying to kill Harry," Hermione said.

"Well, that's not the way that I'd put it, but yes. He's after Harry in more ways than one. I just don't understand who he's doing it under," Sirius said.

"What should we do about it then?" Harry wondered.

"I'm not sure…all I know is that he's close by. There's not a doubt about it," Sirius said.

"I think that it's Snape!" Hermione said. 

"What are you talking about, Hermione, you said that Snape's ok!" Harry said.

"It's definitely not Snape, Hermione," said a familiar voice. It was Lupin again!

"Lupin! You're back! Did the potion work?" Harry asked.

"Well, it did, sort of. Thanks to Snape. That's why Snape's name should be off the list of suspects. I took the potion only to find out that I was vicious for that last night. But there's still a catch, I still turn into a wolf every twenty-eight nights," Lupin said.

"What? That doesn't make sense," Hermione said.

"Well, not if I don't tell you the rest. No potion can do anything that's perfect. What I mean is that if I was to bite someone, that person wouldn't become a werewolf. But I shouldn't bite anyone because the viciousness is out of me. It's like I'm an Animagus! But I don't have the control. I'd rather be like this than like a real werewolf."

"Well, that's good, I guess," Harry said.

"Indeed it is, Harry," Lupin said, "I'll be back in the grounds for the remainder of the tournament."

"LOOK! Rain's falling on the grounds!" Daryn said.

"Why isn't it falling here though?" Lupin wondered.

"The real question is why is any rain falling? It hardly ever rains in the desert! Besides, the weather is being controlled by charms. Someone is doing this!" Hermione said.

"I bet that's not ordinary rain," Daryn said. "This is pretty fishy…"

"Well, we have to do something about it! Let's go to Dumbledore!" Harry started to leave but Sirius stopped him.

"NO! This is part of the Bobbles. We have to search the perimeter of the grounds before we enter. If the rain is some kind of poison, the person whose a part of this wouldn't likely be in the grounds!" Sirius said. 

He was right.

"Let's split up! Harry, Daryn and Lupin go left. Hermione and I'll go the other way!" Sirius shouted. It was an interesting split up. Sirius had his reasons though. Lupin, Harry, and Ron began running around the perimeter. After forty-five minutes, they met up with the other two and found nothing. Hermione was sleeping in Sirius's arms.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She was running with me when she suddenly collapsed! I don't know what's wrong with her. I can tell you that it's strange. That's not what we should be talking about though. I found someone," Sirius said.

"Who?" Daryn asked.

"Snape," he was waving his arms and his wand in the sky. It was him I just know it!" Sirius answered.

"Sirius! Are you sure? Or is this some kind of a joke?" Lupin wondered.

"It's no joke! I'm serious! Snape was there!" 

"Why would Snape be here if Hagrid came to be a chaperone? Snape needed to do classes!" Harry said.

"Boy that's sure interesting, Harry," Lupin said. "I just don't think that he could be doing that kind of stuff!"

"But Snape is a Death-Eater…" Harry said.

Lupin froze. Everyone seemed to realize that Harry was right. Even Daryn shuddered, regardless if he knew exactly what was going on or not.

"I think that Dumbledore should know this right away, Harry," Sirius said. "You better get back to the grounds. It's stopped raining. Then you can see if anything went wrong."

Daryn and Harry said good-bye and headed toward their tents. When Harry arrived, Dumbledore was happy to see that he was ok.

"Harry, another Bobble has occurred. It was an Acid Rain! Most of the students are in the hospital tents. Finally, the Ministry got to their feet. They've started to investigate."

Harry explained to Dumbledore what he was doing the previous hour. Dumbledore was most shocked about the information about Snape.

"I don't want to believe it Harry. I don't want to! Somehow, I must…"

****

A/N: Well this is certainly getting some spins! I really hope that you enjoyed reading this. There are just a couple of things that I have to write about this time.

I did make, yet, another silly mistake. Penelope Clearwater has already graduated! She couldn't be a part of the Tournament. She's not an important character though, so I'm not going to worry about it. Let's also forget that Sirius Black was ever mentioned in front of Hagrid in the third part! It was another mistake. No one's perfect though.

My coverage on the ball wasn't exactly big! I know! If you're just reading this because of the ball, you're reading for the wrong reasons. I don't like big romances or anything! Hermione and Krum are about as far as I will take things! 

I think that should wrap up any of my thoughts that I have! Get ready for part Seven!

-Ludo Lupin =)


	7. Default Chapter Title

!!! World Wizard Tournament!!!

Part Seven

"Harry, don't know what to say. This is most unexpected," Dumbledore told Harry. 

"I thought he was completely rid of his Death Eater past," Harry said.

"Yes, I know for sure that he is…I think that it's something else…."

"What?" Harry said. He was confused.

"The Imperius Curse! That's what it has to be!" Dumbledore said, half believing himself. 

"Are you sure?" Harry wondered. "It's possible…but—"

"Oh yes, it's very much possible. Your scar's been hurting, the Bobbles are occurring. Things are starting to match up. Unfortunately, the Ministry's not willing to believe that this has to do with Voldemort. That's the last person that they want to accuse."

"I can't believe them! How can they do that?" Harry asked. The Ministry of Magic was stubborn recently. Fudge still hasn't come to his senses and realized that Voldemort had his own body restored.

"Harry, you and your friends, along with Lupin and Black can help this situation. I trust that you will know the right thing to do," Dumbledore was concerned. He really couldn't do much about the problem. After all, he was just a Headmaster representing one of the schools. 

"Yeah, I think that we'll just have to go investigate. I'm going to get my cloak," Harry started to leave then stopped.

"Harry? What about your friends?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Ron's in the hospital tents and…Hermione…." Harry paused for a long time. Hermione was acting very sick and strangely.

"Yes?"

"She's acting really weird. She collapsed and is unconscious now. Sirius carried her. I don't know where she is now…."

"I think that she'll be ok. That is very strange news. When did this start?" 

"During breakfast. But there's still Daryn. He can help!" Harry said, a little more excited.

"Yes, Daryn will turn out to be a great wizard. He's got some good qualities," Dumbledore said.

This made Harry wonder. "How do you know him so well?"

"Why, he's befriended the great Harry Potter. What a choice in friendship! I think that you two will meet again in the future. I'm glad that you're supporting him too. But I do think that you should also consider Draco…." Dumbledore answered.

"Yeah, he is part of Hogwarts. But right now the tournament can wait. This is getting serious, Professor."

"You may leave now Harry, I understand." Harry dashed out of the room and went into his own to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak. Then, he ran to the Emeraldon tent to find Daryn.

The Headmaster, Alvin Birnstead, welcomed Harry. "Hello, Daryn left for a meeting about the second task. I'm not sure when to expect him."

"Ok, that's fine. I'll be on my own. See you later," Harry said.

"Good-bye, Harry!" Birnstead said.

What was he to do now? He would just have to do things on his own. It would be ok. 

Harry looked to see if the coast was clear. He carefully put on the cloak and could no longer be seen among the common eye. Harry wasn't sure of what he was looking for. He thought that he could find something. Maybe he would see what Lupin was up to. Somehow, Harry thought that he and Sirius knew more than he did. He hated the fact on spying on them. But things couldn't get out of hand. Someone was going to get hurt.

Lupin was no where to be found among the judges' tents. It was hopeless. Lupin seemed to be showing up only when Harry least expected it. While considering this, Harry realized that Sirius never mentioned whether or not Snape had seen he and Hermione! It was to Harry's presumptions that Snape never saw them. He would have attacked them or something. Maybe it was the work of the Imperius Curse. It can be difficult to overcome. Harry's only conclusion was to go and see how Ron was doing.

~

"Hello, Ron? Are you ok?" Harry called out to Ron. He didn't move.

"I don't think that these patients are ready to awake yet. They just need to awaken from their Sleeping potions. The kids that were exposed to the rain earlier today…well…they are in for a bit of trouble!" The head nurse said. "—And there was this girl that was just handed in today by a judge! She was unconscious. I think that she's had some sort of a potion or pill! It's no doubt that it was something not to be messed with. Oh but what do you care? You're just here to see your friend. I shouldn't be babbling on like this…." The nurse dashed off to see to some other patients.

"Boy, I'm glad she did mention about Hermione," Harry said to himself. Since there was nothing that he could do here, Harry set off to find Daryn, again.

To Harry's surprise, Daryn was walking from the stadium to see Ron and possibly Hermione.

"It's no use, they're both under potions. Ron should be out in a while. Hopefully, tonight!" Harry explained.

"Well, that's good. I have some other news as well! It's about the second task. It'll be in a couple of weeks, after all!" Daryn said, excited.

"You seem to know a lot!"

"Well, it's sort of my area of expertise. I'm sort of agile. The second task is a magical obstacle course! Everyone's is different though. But they're all of the same length. It's just my job to get through the obstacles faster than anyone else will! Wait there's more. The course is in a specially made 'haunted house'!" Daryn sounded really excited.

"That sounds interesting. It's almost like the maze that I had to undergo in my third task this past year at the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said. Then he remembered that night very clearly. 

"Harry are you ok? You just suddenly went blank or something!"

"Oh, it's nothing. That third task reminded me of Voldemort. That was the same night that I confronted him. It's sort of hard to explain…" Harry said, a little scared.

"Don't worry about that. We now have a number of things to worry about _now_! There are the Bobbles, Snape, Ron and Hermione, Voldemort, and the second task. Of course, some of those are really one big issue," Daryn said. This made Harry smile. It sounded pretty bad. But Daryn had no tone in his voice that made him sound nervous or scared. It was understood though.

Daryn hasn't had the same history that Harry had with Voldemort and stuff like that. It just wasn't the same feeling. Daryn understood that he had to help. Harry was glad about that. Right now, no adult could truly help Harry, no matter how hard they tried. 

It was difficult for Harry to think in this respect. Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, and even Hagrid were great adults. Harry knew that those four were people that he could look up to for guidance and care. But all of the predicaments that Harry faced, he was with Ron or Hermione, and this past June, Cedric. Daryn was probably going to share the next part of the excitement waiting for Harry during this tournament.

"Let's go have a snack, Daryn," Harry suggested. It was now three o'clock. Harry didn't have any lunch. Daryn hadn't had a bite to eat since breakfast either. The two walked happily toward the dining tent.

For the remainder of the day, Harry and Daryn discussed useful charms and hexes that Daryn might need. If Hermione were there, Daryn's list would be considerably longer. But she was sick. Harry didn't know what happened to her. Something or someone did something to her. He wasn't sure when or how. It was puzzling. Things weren't coming together. Even with the knowledge that Snape was performing the second Bobble attack. It could have been on his own will or under someone else's control. Snape couldn't be found anywhere. Harry decided that he needed to talk with Sirius or Lupin again. Some other things had to be discussed.

~

The next couple of weeks had passed. Hermione was still in the hospital tents. Harry knew that the nurses were doing their job. But she must have been really sick, or drugged by someone. But who did it?

It was the day of the second competition. Harry, Ron, and Daryn were eating breakfast together.

"I'm thinking that no one's trying to do any of the Bobbles anymore! There hasn't been an attack since we found Snape," Daryn said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that Snape saw Sirius or Hermione," Harry said.

"I wonder what happened to her…" Ron said. Everyone paused. Hedwig, who had a letter for Harry, interrupted the silence.

"Thanks!" Harry gave a piece of fruit to her. She took it carefully, not knowing what to do with it. Finally, she opened her beak and swallowed. 

"I don't think she likes it, Harry," Ron noted.

"Just read the letter!" Daryn said impatiently.

__

Harry,

How are you? It's been a while since I've talked to you. Well, I need to meet you again tonight at the Southern Gate. This will be after the second task. When you reach the gate, there's a small cave to the right of the exit. That's where I'll be. This is a very private and important matter. Bring no one except yourself along.

-**Sirius**

"Hmm, that's a little odd," Daryn said. "I don't think that I could make it anyway. That competition could leave me tired and tied up with all of my Emeraldon friends."

"Harry, I think that I should come with—" Ron started.

"I don't know, Sirius knows what he's talking about. Maybe this has nothing to do with Bobbles and Snape. Maybe this is a family matter," Harry said.

"It's totally up to you, Harry," Ron said. "I understand." 

Harry was surprised to hear that from Ron. Maybe the Brazilian Fire Toad bite changed his way of thinking. Who knew?

The night finally arrived and Daryn was pumped up! The haunted house was really big and was centered in the stadium. There was no monitor to watch the champions as they raced in the house. Harry and Ron were disappointed about that. However, there were plenty of windows for spectators to see what a champion was doing at that time. Cornelius Fudge was discussing the rules to the champions. Harry and Ron couldn't hear.

"Ahem, Welcome to tonight's second task. Each of the champions is going to run through a marked trail in this haunted house. They are racing against each other to see who gets out of the house first. Every trail is of the same length, but they are all different. Scoring will go like this:

The first champion to finish will be awarded 15 points. It will then descend to the last champion to finish. That person will get 5 points. Champions, get ready!"

Harry saw Daryn choose one of the ten doors on the house. Fudge then blew a whistle. The champions were off. Daryn's door wouldn't open. He tried a spell but it didn't work! Then Harry saw him ask the door politely if he could enter, that did the trick. From then on, Harry only saw Daryn twice through the side windows. This was an interesting spell.

After fifteen minutes, the first champion exited the house; it was Leonardo Mendalson from Burntwist. He now was in the lead with 24 total points. Daryn had to come in second in order to tie him.

Pamela Hannon from Winehardt closely followed Leonardo. She had 22 total. Where was Daryn? Ron was becoming anxious. He saw Draco Malfoy on the first floor near a door. That could mean a whole lot. He might be finished soon.

"I hope Daryn comes soon!" Harry said.

"I just hope he beats Malfoy and Krum!" Ron said. Daryn opened the door to exit. He wasn't alone though. He and Malfoy tied exactly. Fudge made an announcement.

"It looks like both Daryn Wilkins and Draco Malfoy have tied for third place! They will each receive thirteen points!"

"Well, that brings Daryn into second place!" Harry said to Ron. Ron was furious that Daryn tied with Malfoy. Even though Daryn had more total points than he did.

Krum ended up coming in 6th place. The second task lasted only 45 minutes. Fudge spoke again.

"The total scores will now be posted for you to see." The judges pointed their wands and the scores appeared in the sky.

Leonardo Mendalson-Burntwist24

Daryn Wilkins-Emeraldon23

Pamela Hannon-Winehardt22

Draco Malfoy-Hogwarts19

Howard Marvin-Freezelyre19

Frederica Savage-Leflours19

Viktar Krum-Durmstrang18

Jehmie Plours-Beauxbaton16

Jacob Anderson- Pyrmidos15

Chow Young-Dragonsling13

"There are the scores for tonight's task. It was a lot of fun. The champions need to stay for information on their next task, planned for October 29!" Fudge's voice called. Harry and Ron were happy for Daryn.

"Look, Ron, I have to go and meet Sirius. I'll be back later tonight, ok?" Harry said

"Yeah, I'll be ok. See you," Ron said, a little gloomily.

Harry ran toward the southern gate as quick as he could. He wanted to meet up with Sirius. When he finally reached the cave, he didn't see the black dog anywhere. "Sirius?" Where was he?

Harry looked in the sky. It started to turn green above the grounds. What was happening? Suddenly little flames flew down toward the ground. They were bugs! Harry heard shouts and screams of horror. It was another Bobble attack! He had to help. He heard some Ministry wizards shout charms at the sky. What could he do? Then, he heard footsteps. Was it Black?

Harry ran toward the gate to get a better view of the arrival. It wasn't Black it was Viktar Krum. He was smiling. It was the smirk of someone doing something mischievous. "What are you doing here?" Harry called.

"Why, I'm meeting up with my dear friend Harry Potter at the cave. The letter said after the second task didn't it?" Krum said.

"Yes, but that letter was from Sirius!" Harry said.

"Are you sure? I'm quite the forger, Harry. You'd be surprised. Let's go to the cave. Someone wants to see you…." Krum took Harry's hand and they entered the cave.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You're going to meet an old friend. I believe you've met him before haven't you. Why that was only a few months ago!"

It was then when Harry realized who this person was. It was surely not a friend, but an enemy. The thin red eyes glowed as Harry stepped in the cave. He saw the long, white fingers unfolding. The atmosphere began to turn dark and ominous. Harry didn't have time to think that his scar was hurting, but it was!

"Hello…Harry Potter…this will be a most interesting night…"

__

I don't want to have a really long author's note, because this suspense is just killing me! I think everyone knows who this figure is. It's very obvious. Get ready for part eight. That's the last one. I'm going to write it right away because I'm so excited about it. I know you're thinking about a lot of things. The whole ending will put things together. I promise that. Enjoy!

-Ludo Lupin

__

Thank you so much for reviewing the parts in the past. I enjoy them very much. Thanks again! J


	8. Default Chapter Title

!!!World Wizard Tournament!!!

Part Eight

"Why are you here?" Harry said.

"Oh, but Harry! I can't believe you're thinking like this! I'm Lord Voldemort! Don't you remember? There are many things that I want to tell you…."

"Why is Krum here? And what about Snape?" Harry asked.

"Oh, why don't we start telling the story about Snape. First of all, he's been off and on the Imperius Curse. I needed to use him because you and Dumbledore trusted him. He told me about he World Wizard Tournament. Then I asked him if he could get another servant for me. I couldn't have a Death Eater do the job. I had to have a younger person work for me. Mr. Krum was the best choice.

Voldemort seemed to be chuckling. Harry didn't think that this was a game. Then he continued.

"When Durmstrang arrived, Snape brought Krum to me. Then Snape realized that he had to leave the tournament for his classes. No, Snape was still a powerful asset. He knew how to conjure the Bobbles necessary.

"I had Viktar use an Invisibility Cloak and write the Bobbles warning for you and your friends to see. The explosion would catch your attention."

"I don't understand! Why would you want to have us know about the Bobbles?" Harry screamed.

"Oh, don't be so harsh, Harry. But the reason is because of my nature to torment people. I love the sound of screams and howls of children and Headmasters. Luckily for you, they didn't hurt you. That was my intention. I didn't want you hurt or called to be a champion.

"Let's go back to the day of the Goblet of Fire ceremony. I had Snape bewitch the papers you signed so that all of the names said Draco Malfoy. I figured that you would be picked as a champion. I didn't want that to happen. Things would be too stressful for you Harry."

"But I don't understand what Krum has to do with this!" Harry stammered.

"Oh, he's the one who got you here and who poisoned that wretched Granger girl. The dose wasn't strong enough on the night of the Ball. It was made to kill her. But unfortunately, you saved her by sending her to the hospital tent. Krum was sitting next to the day that you received the letter from Black. He took matters into his own hands and arranged you to meet me here. 'Twas a well conceived plan. I'm so happy that Viktar Krum has joined my side without force, but on his own free will.

"I can't believe you," Harry said. "You're the most wretched scum I've ever laid my eyes on!"

"Oh, let's not be harsh about this Harry. You'll have to go to Hogwarts soon. You need to be trained!" Voldemort rose from his position and approached Harry. Harry backed away into Krum who forced him back into Voldemort's robes. Harry was furious and ripped them away. 

Harry got his own wand out and realized that it was useless. Voldemort was laughing. 

"Oh, Harry, you are brave and cunning. That's what I like about you. You are also so powerful…

"Why am I here?" Harry said.

"Oh please, haven't you've figured it out? I'm being very nice to you, Harry. You are so powerful. I wanted it. I've tried many times to kill you. Somehow, you manage to get away. I'm starting to think that I can't kill you no matter how hard I try. That's why I need you to join me. You will be a part of my team! TOGETHER WE CAN BE THE MOST POWERFUL EVIL THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!"

"No, I'll never join you. You can't make me, Voldemort. You can't make me," Harry was determined.

"Ha ha! What a foolish boy! I think that you have still misjudged my power. Dementors, come to me at once!"

Suddenly seven dementors appeared from their hiding. They surrounded Harry. But Harry was ready for this. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" It was one of the better Patronuses that Harry had done. The dementors fled. Voldemort was outraged.

"I should have known that that wretched werewolf told you how to do that. Well, there are other ways of getting through to you. Hate is consuming you, Harry. That's the first step in joining my side…"

"YOU SHALL THINK NOTHING OF THE SORT!" it wasn't Harry who said it. It was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore! What are you doing here? This is a private matter!" Voldemort was suddenly sounding scared. But not only had Dumbledore appeared, but Sirius, Lupin, Ron, and even Cornelius Fudge had appeared.

"How did you guys know about this?" Harry said.

"Aren't you happy that we've come, Harry?" Ron asked. "You're Invisibility Cloak was helpful. I knew that something was fishy about that supposed letter from Sirius."

"Friendship is a wonderful thing, Harry. Let's get this going!" Sirius said. But Voldemort knew all too well what was about to happen. There were possibly four people who knew how to correctly perform the Unforgivable Curses.

"Well, well, well. This is most unexpected. I think that this meeting will have to be postponed, Harry. It was wonderful talking to you…" Voldemort Disapparated. Krum was still there.

"Get this boy! We'll have to take him in for questioning!" Fudge said as Ministry wizards appeared to the cave.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry explained everything, finally finishing with, "That's the first time I've seen him scared. He disappeared! I don't understand why he left us. There's so much that he could've done."

"Yes, I'm sure that he felt threatened. I can think of some reasons, Harry. Voldemort's a very tricky character.

"Snape's ok then?" Ron asked.

"Yep, he was under the Imperius Curse. That's all that it was. And Krum tried to kill Hermione with drugs!" Harry said.

"She'll be fine. This night has been quite interesting. But I'm sad to say that the Tournament has been cancelled. Who knows where Voldemort has returned! Tomorrow, everyone will go back home. Each of the champions will receive a portion of the prize money, 1000 galleons," Dumbledore said.

"Good, I didn't want Malfoy to win!" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry thought about something. Sirius was in the same cave as the Minister of Magic!

"Sirius, has your name been cleared? Harry rushed over to him.

"Shh, Harry. He's ignoring the fact that I'm here right now. I'm going to perform a Memory Charm so that he's forgotten that I was ever here. I've got it taken care of." Harry was a little queasy about what Black said. Performing a Memory Charm on the Minister of Magic wasn't going to be easy. But then, Black was very secretive person/dog!

"Let's all go back to our tents and pack up tomorrow. A Time Turner will be specially dated to August 15th. That'll give all of the students a chance to buy supplies for school and return to school with everyone else!" Fudge said.

Harry was glad about that. He wanted to attend the whole year. Hogwarts was his favorite place in the world.

"Let's go, everyone," Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron walked into the grounds. Harry wasn't sure what Lupin, Sirius, and the others were doing. The night was surely interesting, as Voldemort had said before…

~

Harry was allowed to stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. Hermione turned out fine too. She was mad at Viktar though.

No one knew about Viktar though. Was he in Azkaban? It was a tricky question. Harry didn't want to think about it though. He wanted to go shopping in Diagon Alley. He wanted to dwell in the great atmosphere and the feeling Harry had when he was there with his friends. Time could only tell what would happen that year at Hogwarts.

__

It's over. World Wizard Tournament is finally over. Maybe some of you are disappointed. Just think of what's coming up next though. Some other great fiction by me (hopefully)! The next story is coming along. Who knows when you'll be able to read it! I can tell you that they will have not as many parts, but those parts will be longer than the ones in WWT. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed any of the WWT parts. I loved them all. Some of them helped me too. They keep me pumped to write faster and more! Thanks!

-Ludo Lupin 


End file.
